1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to bicycles and other pedal-powered cycling apparatus, and more particularly, is related to a recumbent style side-by-side pedal-powered cycling apparatus capable of carrying more than one rider.
2. Present State of the Art
Bicycles and other pedal-powered cycles are well-known. Pedal-powered cycles, particularly two and three-wheeled cycling apparatus, provide efficient and economical means of transport for many people all over the world. Cycling, on whatever form of pedal-powered cycle, is also enjoyed as a leisurely recreational activity by many adults. Pedal-powered cycles are also an excellent form of exercise, and in particular are excellent for aerobic and strengthening exercises. Sport cycling includes activities ranging from relatively low-intensity bicycle touring to high-intensity competitive bicycle speed and/or distance racing.
Although cycling is very popular, many people do not participate in activities involving a pedal-powered cycle because current designs for bicycles or other cycles are not compatible with their skill and/or strength levels or are not comfortable for them to use. Small children commonly ride three and four-wheeled cycles prior to moving on to a two wheeled bicycle. These alternate pedal-operated cycles have a frame that is oriented in a horizontal plane that is substantially parallel to the ground with wheels in the same or a parallel plane and a seat positioned on top of the frame. This alternate configuration of pedal-powered cycles allows children to develop the skills and/or balance required to ride a traditional bicycle. Most children eventually graduate to bicycles having a frame vertically oriented with the wheels in the same plane and a seat positioned on top of the frame.
Besides requiring a user to be able to balance the bicycle, conventional bicycle designs also require the user to step over or climb upon the frame to either straddle or sit on a seat mounted atop the bicycle frame. The acts of mounting and/or sitting upon a bicycle are difficult or even impossible to perform for many persons, particularly, older persons or persons with some type of a disability. The sitting position required while using a conventional bicycle may be uncomfortable or even painful for some users, particularly those with back or neck problems. Further, while seemingly a minor inconvenience, having the entire weight of the rider primarily concentrated on a portion of the posterior which contacts the seat on a traditional bicycle can result in an unaccustomed discomfort and soreness that may discourage and even dissuade the occasional recreational user.
Once on the bicycle, the user of the bicycle must then be able to balance his or her weight upon the bicycle to maintain an upright position. At the same time, the user must operate the pedals with his or her legs to propel the bicycle forward while steering with their hands. Thus, persons who desire to cycle must generally possess sufficient body strength, flexibility, and coordination to perform the required functions as well as attain and maintain the required body positioning for the desired period of cycling time. For many persons, including older persons or persons with disabilities, however, coordinating the balancing, pedaling, and steering activities is a problem. The rider may become fatigued due to these difficulties and/or simply the physical exertion prevents them from enjoying cycling.
A number of different seating configurations in pedal-powered cycles have been developed to provide relief from the problems associated with the typical upright position required on conventional bicycles. One such seating configuration is the recumbent seat which enables a rider to sit in a relaxed reclined position with support for the back, thereby reducing lower neck and back strain, as well as general arm and leg fatigue. The frame on a cycling apparatus that utilizes a recumbent seat is elongated and allows the seat to be mounted on the frame such that the rider is sitting in a seat mounted on the frame. On a recumbent bicycle, instead of the legs of the user being below the seat and body, the legs of the user typically extend forward to the pedals. In other words, instead of the pedals being below the rider as on a traditional bicycle, the pedals are mounted in front of the rider.
In addition to those who choose a recumbent bicycle because the sitting position on a traditional bicycle is uncomfortable, a recumbent bicycle is often chosen by those with bad knees or who are recovering from knee surgery because the positioning of the pedals in front of the rider puts less stress on the knees. The advantages of the recumbent seat include eliminating the user having to lean forward to grasp the handle bars, reducing the balancing requirements, and eliminating the soreness resulting from the pressure caused by the seat on a traditional bicycle.
Often it is desirable for a pedal-powered cycle to be capable of carrying more than one person. This may be preferable when companionship is desired during exercise, for example, or when a child or disabled person is involved. People enjoy being able to interact socially with each other and, in particular, to see each other and even touch each other and to conduct conversations while exercising or during other activities such as traveling together. Traditional bicycling does not lend itself to this type of socializing because bicycles are primarily designed for one person. Where conversation is desired, not only must each person must be able to separately operate a bicycle, but the difficult and at times dangerous task of attaining and maintaining a position relative to each other that permits conversation must be attempted. Even if the riders are successful, often only brief snatches of conversation are able to occur.
One type of pedal-powered cycling apparatus that is available and is configured to have more than one rider is a tandem bicycle. On a tandem bicycle, one rider sits in front of another rider, with each having pedals for providing power, and the front user steers the bicycle. There are, however, several drawbacks associated with tandem bicycles. For example, a tandem bicycle typically requires the two users to ride one behind the other and, thus, also does not facilitate social interaction. Further, the rider that is towards the back of the bicycle has limited visibility because the front rider blocks their view. As a result, the rider towards the back of the tandem bicycle cannot see where the bicycle is heading and must either try to look around the front rider or look only to the side. This may cause the back rider to lose interest in the activity.
Tandem bicycles, however, like traditional bicycles, require the user to be balanced while riding. While a conventional bicycle requires a rider to remain balanced, a tandem bicycle complicates balancing because two independent riders must coordinate their movements in order to keep the vehicle balanced. It may be preferable in some instances to have a pedal-powered cycling apparatus that is more stable and does not require riders to pay constant attention to their balance.
One attempt to provide a pedal-powered cycling apparatus for more than one rider that provides better balance and stability than a tandem bicycle are side-by-side bicycles. Some of the side-by-side bicycles are actually two standard upright bicycles which have been secured together side-by-side by a number of cross-braces interconnected therebetween, in order to provide a complete 4-wheeled cycling apparatus. The four points of contact with the road results in the cycling apparatus being better balanced and allows the user to worry less about balancing the bike.
A number of drawbacks exist with upright side-by-side cycling apparatus. While the balance and stability of this type of cycling apparatus is much greater than a traditional bicycle, the center of gravity for these vehicles is rather high since the riders sit upright. Therefore, greater stresses are placed on the cross-bracing and the vehicle may be prone to tipping over. In addition, the two upright bicycles like the tandem bicycle, while being capable of carrying more than one rider, still have the other shortcomings of a conventional bicycle. For example, the problems with the upright sitting position, straddling the frame, mounting the bicycle, and discomfort caused by the seat are still present.
Dual recumbent cycling apparatus are available that have a pair of recumbent bicycles interconnected in a side-by-side relationship. These dual recumbent bicycles have a frame that is much like a platform and is oriented in a horizontal plane. The dual recumbent apparatus is supported by wheels that are in the same or a parallel plane. The configuration of the frame structures of available dual recumbent bicycles have very little flex and provide almost no cushioning to the riders. Consequently, these dual recumbent cycles are stiff and have a rough and jarring ride that is fatiguing to the users. As the dual recumbent cycling apparatus hits a bump, the force is transmitted through the frame and seat directly to the rider with vary little absorption or dampening.
One approach to improving the ride of a dual recumbent cycle is to add a shock absorbing or damping system like those used in motorized vehicles. These shock absorbing systems, however, are expensive and add a significant amount of undesirable weight to the apparatus.
Therefore, a need exists for a pedal-powered cycling apparatus that is capable of carrying two riders, is stably balanced, is easy to mount and operate, permits the riders to sit side-by-side in a comfortable position, and provides an improved ride which reduces the amount of jarring and fatigue upon the rider.